Darkshift:At A Young Age
by RogyBoyHFC
Summary: This the story of my OC right back at the beginning I only use 2 OC's and they are Darkshift and Jackel everyone else is legitimate characters from the show.To summarise it is the beginning to a legendary tale which I highly recommend reading.


The traditional sentiment of how leaving your child;your own flesh and blood;the next heir to the family throne and the only one love a mother can truly contain was just ditched in the common way

Step 1:leave him on the door step

Step 2:knock on the door

Step 3:run like the wind

These are the exact actions taken fourth by one abandoning parent who hopefully regretted that moment more than anything she had ever the door and taking a view of the neighbourhood scouting for the opposing people who just knocked suspiciously quickly after finishing the view of the street and looked at first to sigh but then coming to the sudden realisation that there was a tiny foal resting unknowingly that the very secondsknock over and rebuild the foundations of this young philly's life.

The pony froze still attempting to take in the madness which had been created with in a minute of the pony's life,a ponyand a foal's life's where going to change for the rest of their male pony who was coloured navy blue with similar shades of blue taking up his mane awoke tilting his head forwards and gazing vastly into the ponies eyes the pony sighed as the urge of cuteness swarmed straight into his body overwhelming the thoughts of taking him to the council to be put into care.

The pony raised Darkshift's little body from the floor and took him inside from the freezing cold abyss of the dangerous outside and showed him inside the warm friendly environment known as a pony who must have been in his adult years now spoke in a higher pitched voice in order to get the foal's attention "Hi,my name is Jackel"he smirked and paused waiting for a reply he then realized Darkshift was not much of a talker even if he could talk at approached Darkshift and gently picked up a letter found laying underneath Darkshift tiny little note stated:

Dearest Pony

His name is Darkshift.

Please take care of him.

Jackel signed and thought to himself about the usual things a man does when he has just received a baby straight from the sat there basically just thinking until he neared the baby and deduced the fact that this foal must be hungry Jackel quickly reacted to the problem and scoured the fridge he grabbed a glass of milk,but he was tempted to grab the oats.

Time whent by slowly at first but when Jackel got the hang of things start started moving at an extremely high speed forcing the illusion the parenting is easy to start rising upon Jackel, at this point Jackel had met himself a female pony called Nurse Redheart who was an earth pony so they had to use a spell courtesy of a very powerful unicorn which instantly made Nurse Redheart able to come up to Clouds City however she had a part time job as a nurse down in Ponyville Hospital which sometimes made things quite tricky for the relationship but somehow it prevailed.

Darkshift's first day at school approached and Jackel was awful nervous for the young and extremely quiet foal who just powered through hisnerves as best as he comforted his adopted son by reminding him everyone else was exactly as nervous as he was this consistently put Darkshift's mind to rest.

There it was the evil bell ringing finely tuned warning to everyponys mind letting them know the escape was now or walk of shame took place as every single pony who started there first year was extravagantly nervous to the point were nausea almost seemed like an appealing and wise possibility which could have taken place within these very school walls of hell.

The classroom had a few new modern books which were incredibly small fitted on the wall and a green carpet leading a horizontapat return which streaked across the floor every table fit 3 small children or two older children perfectly onto them a blackboard covered the descending wall which spine shudderingly faced the ever growing factor of fear descended into the children's minds defeating the very fabrics of the childrens minds as they all took in a deep breath and stood stare staring into the oblivionwaiting for the order to take off on the ride of there life's.

The teacher placed everypony into a wisely constructed seating plan which consisted of the common male,female,male got placed onto his seat shortly followed by a pegasus known as Soarin and finally one called Lightning Dust they all sat,anticipating there day of doom!

Years passed and all three of them grew to be the three best friends as they were all extremely talented Pegasus ponies they instinctively knew how to have so much fun with each other they constantly raced each other and usually there was a different winner every time. There was a 3 pegasus relay tournament taking place in Canterlot and the three high flying talents decided to enter.

A very big attendance packed out the arena including Princess Celestia herself the opposition racers looked very well trained whilst the threefriends just kept doing laps around the field at playtime.

On your marks.

Get set.

Go.

Lightning Dust blasted of the starting line causing a cloud of dust to be formed but there was whirlpool of speed taking place on the track at which point Lightning Dust suddenly gave the tiny pole to Soarin flew like a jet making an extreme distance in a very tiny amount of time then in a blast of pace the pole was handed over one last time at which point a sudden accelerationbeamed from knowhere leaving the other competitors to observe and admire the pace created from his dedication to become victorious in this race and the relay team broke the record for there age group.

Minutes after the glory hit Darkshift he realized he had a cutiemark it was a picture of thunder hitting the ground at an extreme walked inside the room with a massive smile on his face and congratulated his son and expressed his pride in what his child had accomplished.

The gang all sat there so proud about there achievement that they kept quietly talking about how they all did well and suddenly the door opened and there was a stallion walking up to them who apparently was the Wonder Bolts lead scout and he wanted to offer every member of the terrific trio a trial for the Wonder Bolts.

However moments later a General from the Royal Guard appeared and offered them all a future scholarship with the Royal Guard as long as they where willing to serve under Princess Celestia.

The gang all sat there looked at there opportunities and could not believe they had offers to get jobs already they all sat there and had a massive group hug.

The story of Darkshift will continue.


End file.
